Cyclic Prefix (CP) is a technology useful in the implementation of today's 4G technologies, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX), which function on the principle of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). When transmitted signals arrive at the receiver by more than one path of different length, the received signals are staggered in time; this is multipath propagation. To mitigate the effect of dispersed channel distortion caused by random channel delay spread, Cyclic Prefix (CP) is introduced to eliminate Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI). However in a scenario of positive delay CP does prove to be useful, but in a case of negative delay, the CP does not aid in the mitigation of ISI considering the FFT window to start at the CP and OFDM symbol boundary. Due to this there can be spillover of the OFDM symbols. Hence causing degradation on the system performance.